Clasificación C
by Be my candy
Summary: Harry y Sirius van al cine pero la pelicula que quieren ver es clasificacion C ¡el problema? no entra Harry. ¿Que están dispuestos a hacer ambos para entrar? ¿Hacerme pasar por tu NOVIO?


-¿Harry quieres ir al cine?

-Claro Sirius

Ni Harry ni Sirius sabían que tantos acontecimientos pasarían por esta simple decisión.

Harry subió a cambiarse y Sirius saco la moto

-¿Listo? Vámonos

El moreno se puso el casco y se agarro fuertemente del mayor pues ya conocía por experiencia propia como manejaba este.

El ojiazul arranco la moto tratándose de olvidarse de los delgados brazos que lo rodeaban su cintura y el calor que le producían.

Pero la forma de Sirius de olvidarse de las cosas era un poco ¿suicida?

-! Tu HIJO DE #&!

-Ejem... Sirius ¿podrías conducir más despacio? dijo Harry a su oído ya que con tanto estruendo seria difícil hacerse oír de otra manera.

Sirius asintió y suspiro profundamente al tiempo que desaceleraba. No le ayudaba nada a despejar su mente sentir el tibio aliento de Harry en cualquier parte de su anatomía.

"Aunque, pensándolo bien, se sentiría mejor ese aliento en otra parte mi cuerpo"

-COF COF COF

-¿Padrino estas bien?- se preocupó Harry ante el ataque de tos de Sirius en medio de una carretera podía ser peligroso.

Sirius estaba más rojo que el semáforo que se encendió en ese momento. Debía controlarse no podía dejar que sus no-muy-inocentes pensamientos les hicieran chocar

Al fin llegaron al cine

-Yo compro los boletos, tú mientras estaciona la moto.

-Aja

Una vez que Sirius se hubo peleado con el guardia, 3 acomodadores y el gerente, todo por que Sirius quería estacionar EL la moto (QUE NO COÑO YO LA ESTACIONARE Y ME VALE LO QUE DIGA)y dejarla de una forma en la que estuviera "minimamente segura" (QUE NO, MI MOTO OCUPA DOS ESPACIOS SI NONO LA DEJO EN SUS COCHINO ESTACIONAMIENTO DE TERCERA) por fin salio a buscar a Harry el cual estaba tan aburrido de que el mayor no llegara que había hecho un tour por toda la tienda y había comprado un helado.

-¿Que película elegiste?

-Hay una que me llamo mucho la atención SAW 4 pero es para adultos.

-Tienes 17

-Si pero necesito 18

-Vinimos a ver una película que te gustara Harry James Potter y ningún muggle me impedirá meterte a esa sala exclamo Sirius con un arco iris, brillitos y su bandera detrás. (Harry O.O)

30 minutos después...

-Harry ¿seguro que no quieres ver la Era de hielo?

-NOO- grito Harry tirándose al piso Me da miedo el mamut

-OK OK pero aun no tengo ninguna solución y la película empieza en 5 minutos

-¡Ya se!

-Quedamos que no te disfrazarías de abuelita ni que te podría hacer pasar por perro.

-No, mira podrías hacerte pasar por mi novio

-¡¿Qué?!Estás loco ese helado de yogurt debió tener algo mal.

-Escucha mira nadie podrá creer que sales con un chico de 17 y creerán que soy mayor y entraremos los dos a la sala

-No se si es buena idea.

-Anda...

-Uf no puedo creer que coexistan vacunas contra esa cara.

-¡YES!

Así se dirigieron a la taquilla tomados de la mano.

-Amor quiero ver la de Saw

-Claro Harry

El ojiverde le dio un codazo para que disimulara.

-Auch digo si corazón

-Harry se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Sirius se había volteado al mismo tiempo para reclamarle por el golpe y sus labios se encontraron

Sirius no podía creérselo. Se besaban SE BESABAN y decidido a dar el mejor teatro de su vida mordisqueo el labio inferior de Harry e introdujo su lengua descubriendo el dulce sabor a helado.

-Ejem ejem sus boletos.

-Gracias

Entraron a la sala callados. La película habia empezado pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

-Harry lo siento yo solo...

Pero sintió nuevamente esos maravillosos labios sobre los suyos presionando tímidamente.

-Está prohibido hablar en la sala.

Y esa fue la única vez que Sirius Black respeto una norma en su vida. Aunque hablar no implica comerse a besos ¿o si?

* * *

Un fic de Harry y sirius la primera q hago de esa pareja espero les haya gustado. Basado en la experiencia de Andie-san (pero para ella no hubo besos xom)

Reviews bonitos??


End file.
